


Support Your Local Pole Dancer

by critterdee_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet, Strippers & Strip Clubs, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: Castiel works nights so when the power company decides to make some updates in the neighborhoods power lines, Castiel is awaken one morning by the sounds of the truck in his front yard.He ends up watching the Lineman climb the telephone pole and becomes very interested in Pole Dancing of a very different kind.





	Support Your Local Pole Dancer

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/critterdee/49899645982/in/album-72157714319876883/)

Castiel works nights, so he basically ignored the letter from the power company which mentioned service updates and planned power outages over the next few weeks. He could do without TV for a day or two. Besides, most of his time at home was spent catching up on sleep while most of his neighbors were at work. 

Working a night job did have some advantages, like being able to run errands during the day when stores, banks, the gym and such were much less crowded. Castiel enjoys going to the gym during the morning when it wasn’t full of muscle-heads grunting and showing off. He prefers being there with the old folks and housewives, granted he doesn’t mind the looks he receives either. He happens to be fit and well toned; his work requires total control of his body. Most days find Castiel at the gym after his shift while he was still wide awake and has enough adrenaline pumping through his veins to help push him through a good workout. After the gym, he’ll get a bite to eat and head home to rest.

On his way home, he barely notices the power company truck on his street. He’d forgotten all about the letter and the impending outages. 

Once home, he tosses his sweaty workout clothes into the hamper and strips down for a nice hot shower. He lets the water flow over his tired muscles and enjoys the stream pelting his back. After his shower, he slips on a pair of nicely worn boxers and falls into his bed. It’s just past ten in the morning, and he has no other errands today so he can sleep until he wakes up without the bother of setting his alarm. He has all day to rest and recuperate and doesn't have to be at work until eight o’clock in the evening. Days like this are few, and Castiel loves them. He snuggles into bed and falls into a sound sleep. 

Beep Beep Beep

Castiel rolls over and slaps at his phone to shut off his alarm.

Beep Beep Beep

He fumbles around and knocks his phone off the nightstand. 

Beep Beep Beep

Castiel sits straight up in bed. “What the ever loving fuck is that beeping?” He looks at his phone, nope he hadn’t even set an alarm. 

Beep Beep Beep

The incessant sound is coming from the front of the house. Castiel groggily climbs out of bed to investigate. Stopping briefly to grab a pair of shorts as he passed his dresser - he isn’t giving his nosey neighbor another free show. Stumbling through the living room, he opens the front door only to be blinded by the bright mid-day sun. ‘ _Fuck my lif_ e.’ he thinks. He hears the roar of a diesel engine and looks up to see a man in the bucket of a truck rising high above his yard. 

Beep Beep Beep

The horrific sound doesn’t stop until the bucket is at its final height. Castiel stands there gaping up at the sight; he can’t quite wrap his sleepy brain around what was happening. So he just stares. Standing barefoot and shirtless on his front lawn, watching a man in a bucket raised high above a large, loud truck. 

“I’ve tagged the line, but you’re gonna hafta do your magic to finish this one.” The man in the bucket yells down to someone standing on the other side of the truck. 

The man on the ground walks across the edge of Castiel’s lawn and hammers two signs in the corner of his front yard. One is a two-sided sign with the power company’s name and logo and a phone number. The other sign is one-sided, and Castiel can’t see what it read from his vantage point. 

Castiel watches the man trudges back to the truck and open a panel, gathering some things out of the truck. Curiosity gets the best of Castiel, and he crosses his lawn to see what is on the second sign. He stands there confused for a moment as he read the sign. ‘ _Is this some kind of a joke_.’ He wonders. A pang of anger rises up in him, remembering the intolerance he had lived through when he first moved into the neighborhood. He reads the sign again and turns back to watch the man who put it there. 

**Support your local Pole Dancer!**   
**It’s not about the money.**   
**It’s about keeping you Turned On!**

He watches the man don safety gear and attach spikes to his boots. He stares openly as the man bends to tighten the gear. Castiel is still gawking wide-eyed when the man stands up and winks at him before turning to begin his climb up the pole. 

“Oh… OH!” Castiel looks back at the sign. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/critterdee/49902778142/in/album-72157714329753881/)

Castiel laughs, a full bell right out loud laugh. He goes inside and grabs one of the flyers from work, writes a note on it and takes it out to the truck. He gets the attention of the man who had been in the bucket but is now standing by the truck, watching his partner climb the pole.

“Will you give this to your friend for me?” Castiel asks. 

The man looks at the paper and agrees with a grin. Castiel goes back to the front porch and sits on the step to watch the man on the pole work. It’s amazing to watch the man practically hanging up there with so high with what seems to be very little safety gear, although Castiel assumes the gear he put on must be enough. He sits there for a while, until he feels the tiredness in his bones, finally going back inside to get more sleep. 

X X X

Dean leans on the truck as Bill hoists up the bucket. The refitting and rewiring of this section of the grid is going to take nearly a month to complete. They are a week in and he is already climbing more poles than he figured he would ever need to, but so many of the older fittings needed special attention, and the bucket just can’t get a man in the right position or some poles are in a place that the truck couldn’t go. 

Just as Bill reached the top, Dean remembers that he has to place the company’s sign. Everyone at the office laughed at the signs he made to go with the official sign. He had laughed and boasted, “Hey, I can’t let the bucket riders get all the attention.” Dean is quite proud of the signs that he made. 

He notices the man on his front lawn when he takes the signs to place them at the edge of the yard. He might have stared just a little too much, but the lack of shirt and shoes first caught his attention, then the messy dark hair, like the man had just crawled out of bed - he just might have by the confused look on his face. Most of the nosey neighbors Dean is used to seeing are old women, housewives, and grumpy old men. There aren’t many gorgeous, half-naked men in his usual day. Not that he would complain about such a sight. 

He finishes pounding the signs in place and trudges back over to the truck to put on his safety gear. Noticing that the nearly naked man was now standing much closer, reading the signs he’d placed. Dean nearly falls on his face trying to step into his harness when he hears the guy laugh, luckily the guy is still looking at the sign and hadn’t noticed Dean’s clumsiness. Trying to save face, Dean gives the man a wink before turning to climb up the pole. When he reaches the top, he looks down and sees the man sitting on his front steps. After he finishes his work and climbs down, he realizes the guy is no longer watching. 

“Hey,” Bill nudges him, “that guy asked me to give you this.” Bill hands him a folded paper and chuckles as he packs up their gear. 

Dean looks at the paper curiously.

**Crowley’s Cave**   
**Exotic Dancers**   
**Female and Male**   
**Bring in this flyer and get one drink free**

Across the bottom of the flyer are the hours and the address. Dean notices the writing on the back.

**From one Pole Dancer to another**  
 **I enjoyed your show - you should** come **see mine.**  
 **\- ask for Cain**

Dean smiles and folds the paper, slipping it into his pocket. ‘ _Holy shit, the half-naked guy standing on the lawn was an exotic dancer?!_ ’ He thinks as he glances back at the house, no sign of anyone peeking out the windows. He climbs into the truck and heads to their next stop. Bill teases him about the note. Dean takes it in stride; he doesn’t mind a little friendly teasing. 

Dean has always lived on the edge of normal. Even his job as a lineman is outside what his family thought he’d do. His dad wanted him to join the family business and take over the auto repair shop some day. It’s not that Dean doesn’t enjoy working on cars with his Dad, but he needed to make his own path in life. His younger brother is in law school, but everyone knew that he wasn’t cut out to join the family business. 

There are times when Dean feels that he let his father down by taking a different route with his life, then he climbs one of the big towers and remembers why he became a lineman. Working in a garage under a car has nothing on being outside all day and climbing up a pole or a large tower to work. Even if it was more dangerous, Dean loved his job. The excitement and scenery makes every day an adventure. 

Another aspect of Dean’s life that never fit into other people’s so-called normal is his open sexuality. He never cared about gender and had always dated - or slept with - people who he was attracted to based more on their physical attractiveness to start, then their personality and sense of humor. He isn’t one for labels and never identified as anything more than a ‘sexually active adult’, not gay or bi or any of the other labels people used. He doesn’t claim to fit into anyone else’s box. Dean knows that his family loves him, no matter his choices, and that’s enough for him. 

Bill and Dean finish their assignments for the day and head back to the office. By the time Dean parked the truck and got inside, everyone knew about his little invitation. He just smiles and asks if anyone else had received a personal invite from a sexy dancer. That shut up those teasing him and made a few others laugh along with Dean. It’s nothing but basic ‘locker room’ teasing, and Dean can handle it, he’s close to the guys he works with and considers most of them to be friends. They all work a dangerous job and have to be able to depend on each other for safety and back up. 

He puts the flyer in his locker, planning to go to the club on Friday. He sure hopes Cain would be working. 

X X X

Castiel knows he shouldn’t be disappointed when the hot lineman didn't come to the club; it was only Tuesday after all. The man had a dangerous day job and probably isn’t one for hanging out weeknights at a club. But, somehow Castiel still feels a little sad that he didn’t show. He tries to put it out of his mind and focus on working the crowd and getting the best tips. The rest of the week goes without incident, no sexy lineman in his front yard - sadly. Castiel follows his usual routine. 

The club closes at two in the morning, so Castiel is usually finished with his closing process and out of there by three. He heads to the twenty-four-hour diner for a lite meal and coffee before heading to the local high school track - which is always lit and has a police station right next door. After the track, he goes to the gym. By the time that others start arriving at for usual morning workouts, he is already plenty sweaty and typically being ogled by housewives and grandmas. Once he’s finished his workout, he takes a quick shower and hits the tanning bed - well, about every third day, just enough to make sure he doesn’t have tan lines. By nine o’clock he’s ready to go home. 

On Wednesday, he needed to go pick up some groceries, so he did that on the way back after work. Once home, he put his purchases away and crashed in bed by eleven, completely exhausted. Lately, he’d been working extra shifts six days a week, only off on Sundays. He’s trying to save up to buy a new car. His old one is on it’s way out and won’t last him much longer. 

Thursday afternoon, Castiel cooks several chicken breast and hamburger patties to make himself some quick meals for the week ahead. When he leaves for work, he finds a note on his front door. 

**Hey Cain,**   
**Didn’t want to wake you.**   
**Working a couple of streets over today.**   
**Hope you’re on stage Friday night.**   
**Your favorite lineman - Dean**

Castiel smiles and shoves the note in his pocket. Hot damn! The lineman - _Dean_ was going to come to the club. Cas gets into his old beater and drives to work in a better mood than he’s been in since he first saw the man climb that pole. 

X X X

Bill grumbled when Dean turned down the wrong street. 

“Shut it, man.” Dean shoots back, “I just need to stop a minute to leave a note. I ain’t gonna make us late.”

“Dude,” Bill retorts “you don’t even know this stripper, and you’re leaving notes on his door?”

“Hey, I’m just being courteous. The guy invited me to his show, and I don’t want him to think I’m blowin’ him off or somethin’. I just can’t make a show on a weeknight s’all.” Dean explains. 

“So, you’re worried about this stranger’s feelings? Man, you’re weird.”

Dean flips Bill off as he climbs out of the truck and jogs up to the front door. He used one of the power company's hang tags to write his note and hangs it on the doorknob. No way would Cain miss the bright orange paper. 

“See, no time at all.” Dean grins as he climbs back up into the driver’s seat. The two men head to the correct location and began their long day’s work. 

X X X

Castiel arrives to work early on Friday so he can talk to the sound guy about the music change for his feature dance. He wants to do something a little different tonight. Something that might really get the attention of a certain hot lineman. His feature tonight is at ten o’clock, just about the perfect time for great tips. Patrons are on their way to being good and drunk but not so wasted that they were all hands and no tips. He has a few dances to do with some of the others before his spotlight, plus working the tables when he isn’t on stage. He hopes Dean got there in time and at least stays to see him on stage - alone. 

The night starts with Castiel working the tables serving drinks. Tonight’s costume is cowboy boots and cut-off jeans (so short he had issues hiding his junk) At least the jean shorts aren’t as hot and confining as the rubber ones. His favorite night is Beach Night, the girls ware bikinis, and the guys ware board shorts, it feels more relaxed and comfortable serving in board shorts than with jean shorts riding up your ass. But, whatever. He wears what he’s told and plays to whatever the theme is in hopes of getting the bigger tips. 

Crowley wasn’t too happy about him changing his song, he was supposed to feature “Pony” but one of the other guys is going to do the whole cowboy thing. Castiel has a special plan. He’s one of the top dancers in the place, and Crowley trusts him enough to make minor changes now and then. 

Castiel is up on stage with two other guys and two girls doing some sinful moves to the song “Pure Sin” by Dactyl, it’s not a striptease, but damn, he loves to dance with these guys. He knows the vibe is well, pure sin. He’s grinding against one of the girls when he notices a small group finding a table about mid-room. The lineman - um Dean, finally made it.

X X X

“Charlie, You have to drive. Else we gotta uber.” Dean practically begs over the phone. “Benny already started drinking and I ain’t planning on -”

“Coming home with us?” Charlie buts in, cutting Dean off. 

“Well, if things go well yeah - but I was gonna say that I plan on drinking plenty since I have two days off in a row.”

“Fine, you know what? Let’s uber this bitch, ‘cause I ain’t gonna be DD for you boys.” Charlie decides. “I’ll call for a car and pick you two idiots up on the way.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” Dean says. 

“Thank you, Charlie! We love you, Charlie!” Benny yells from the background.

Forty minutes later, the car pulled up to Dean’s house. He and Benny crawl into the back since Charlie already has the front seat. 

“Off we go!” She calls, raising her fist into the air, “Time to see some sexy people get naked!” 

Benny and Dean were both just tipsy enough to fall apart, laughing at her antics. By the time they reach Crowley’s Cave, Dean is in tears from laughing so hard. 

“Onward you heathens! To the pole dancers!” She calls as she skips to the front door of the club. They find a table mid-room and Charlie waves down a server as they take a seat. 

Dean is watching the dancers and freezes partway to his chair. “Holy Fuck.” He murmurs and finally completes his sitting-down motion. “Guys, That’s him, the dark-haired guy, there.” he points up toward the stage. 

“Jesus, Dean, you said he picked you up?” Benny laughs, “You are so out of your league!”

Charlie slaps Benny’s arm, “Shut up. Don’t scare him. We’re supposed to be on his side, remember?”

Dean ignores his friends, preferring to watch Cain’s smooth moves. 

The song finishes and the dancers leave the stage; Dean hasn’t taken his eyes off Cain the whole time.

“Oh my God, Dean! He winked at you!” Charlie squeals and punches Dean’s arm.

“Chill, will ya.” Dean looks around, rubbing his arm, “I need a drink.”

A moment later a server comes to their table, and they order another round of beers. The next thing that Dean knows, there’s Cain, standing in front of him in nothing but cowboy boots and ‘Daisy Dukes’ holding a small tray with three beers. 

Dean swallows hard and tries to remain calm enough to greet the man. “Hey,” is all he can say without his voice cracking.

Castiel squats down, laying the tray on the table getting close enough that he can be heard over the music, “I’m so glad you came, Dean.”

Dean still having a bit of a hard time and swallows around the dryness in his mouth and throat, “Me too,” he manages, “Um, you looked amazing up there just now.” 

Castiel smiles a big toothy grin, “Thanks.”

“Hi Cain, I’m Charlie, and this big lug is Benny.” Charlie reaches in front of Dean with an outstretched hand towards Castiel.

“Hi Charlie, Benny.” He shakes her hand and waves at Benny. “Thanks for coming. My feature is at ten, so I have a little time- “ He looks toward the bar and motions and nods, grabbing a chair and sitting in it backwards facing Dean, “You don’t mind if I join you for a few, do ya?”

“Sure!” Dean jumps back into the conversation; his brain finally starting to catch up. 

“You know, Dean. I was so pissed off the other day when I came out to see what all that racket was. I was just about to start yelling at your partner in his noisy bucket. Then I saw you come out from behind the truck and my brain just kinda froze. Um, that sign you put up was hilarious.” Cas looked down, smiling. “I watched for your truck the next couple of days, you know, just in case you still had work to do on my street.” 

Dean listened, eyes wide in disbelief. “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Castiel smirked.

“Dude, I wanted to go knock on your door and tell you as soon as I read your note that I planned to be here- ya know, Friday night. But we had to get to our next destination; they were waiting for us. I wasn’t able to swing by again until Thursday morning.”

Castiel gave Dean a shy smile, thinking about the note he tucked away in his nightstand. 

Castiel sees the bartender motioning for him. “Well, I gotta get back to work.” He leans into Dean’s space and lowers his voice so only Dean can hear, “I finish at eleven tonight, I asked to get off early - just in case you wanted to know.” He slowly stands and picks up the tray, totally making a show of walking back to the bar.

“Holy shit” “Jesus” Benny and Charlie bark in unison. Dean just sits back and smiles.

“Dude, if we don’t hear from you by Monday, Bill knows his address, right?” Charlie squawks. “Should we send a search party?”

“My man, if we DO hear from you before Monday, you don’t deserve that hot piece of ass!” Benny laughs. 

Dean laughs with his friends, and they ordered more beer. Pretty soon, the stage lights go down.

“Ladies and gentlemen” The DJ announces, “Next up we have a house favorite! You know him, You love him! Let’s hear it for Caaaain!” 

The sound of 50 Cent’s “Candy Shop” blasts from the speakers. Cain comes out dressed in loose jeans and a short-sleeve, unbuttoned plaid shirt, a hard hat and a tool belt around his waist. 

Dean recognized the logo on the hard hat as the power company and whistles.

Cain moves in sinuous motions, flexing as he slips out of his shirt and after a few moves he tosses his hard hat behind him on the stage. He climbs the pole hand over hand to the top then holds himself straight out from the pole before slowly bringing himself down and humping against it. Moving continuously to the music. He does a backflip and gently rolls his whole body against the floor, grinding his hips to the music. Kicking off his boots as he stands and slowly unzipping his jeans, letting them slide to his ankles and does a handstand to kick them off, then he gyrates wearing only a small green g-string. 

Dean is entranced; he can’t move or look away. Charlie and Benny are whooping and whistling beside him. 

All too soon, the song is over, and Cain’s dance is finished. Charlie and Benny both throw money on the stage while Dean is still awe struck. 

The DJ is announcing a group of female dancers when one of the servers hands Dean a note.

**To my favorite Lineman -**   
**Please come to the door on the bar side of the stage.**   
**\- your favorite Pole Dancer**

Dean stares at the note for a full minute, Charlie badgering him to let her see, Dean stands up and slips the note in his pocket. 

“Be back.” He tells his friends. 

They watch him as he makes his way to the far corner of the room. He speaks to the bouncer at the door and next thing they know, he’s being let in. They gape at each other then both bark out laughter.

X X X

Cas is beyond excited to be on stage. Not only because he loves it, but because he is doing a special dance just for Dean. He’s been working on his upper body strength so he could do more pole work and now it’s time to show off. 

On stage, he tries to play to the crowd, but he only had eyes for one gorgeous man. He notices how Dean’s friends were getting into the show and how Dean is completely fixated on his every move - perfect.

When the song is over, Castiel quickly goes to the dressing room to shower off the oil and glitter. He takes the fastest shower possible and scratches out a note for one of the servers to take to Dean. He slips on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and waits just inside the door marked “Employees Only.” Moments later, he can hear his stage name being discussed on the other side of the door. He opens the door and tells the bouncer that everything is cool, grabbing Dean by the arm, he pulls him inside. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I just couldn’t wait any longer.” 

“Huh?” Dean replies dumbly, still shocked from the dance and this whole exchange.

“I - Can I kiss you?” Castiel asks.

Dean looks into his eyes and smiles, all of a sudden he’s caught up and present, “Hell yeah you can.” 

Castiel brings his hands up and cups Dean’s face, leaning in close until their lips barely touch. Then he puts more force behind it, and Dean kisses back. They’re both breathless when they separate.

“God Cain, you’re amazing,” Dean whispers.

“Castiel.”

“What?”

“My real name is Castiel; Cain is just my stage name.”

“Cas-ti-el, wow. A beautiful name for a beautiful person. I like it better than Cain.” Dean grins and leans in to kiss Cain - no, Castiel again. 

“So, um, Dean. You’re not married or with anyone are you?”

Dean chuckled, “Nope, not married and not with anyone. I haven’t had a long term relationship in a while. Kinda been focusing on the job.”

“Yeah? Me too.” Castiel replies.

“So, Castiel. Do I need to tell my friends to wait for me?”

“God, I hope not.” Cas sighs and brings Dean in for another kiss. 

Dean pulls out his phone and texts Benny and Charlie.

**‘Later Losers!’**

His phone immediately pings, and he checks the messages.

**‘Way to go, Man!’**

**‘Deets on Monday!’**

He laughs and shows Castiel. 

Castiel tells Dean to wait in the dressing room while he cashes out for the night. Shortly after, Castiel grabs his duffle bag, and they head out the employee’s exit.

Dean frowns at Castiel’s car and gives him a worried look.

“I’ve been working doubles for the past two months to save up enough to replace this POS. Don’t give me that look of disgust.” Castiel laughs and shoves Dean toward the passenger side. Dean snickers and gets into the car, immediately telling Castiel about his own car and begins to wax poetic about her beauty. 

The sexual tension continues to build as they drove to Castiel’s house. They share glances and Dean reaches over and places his hand on Castiel’s thigh. Castiel sighs and lays his hand on top of Dean’s.

Thank goodness it's not a long drive to get to the house. Less than twenty minutes later, Castiel is trying to unlock the door with Dean pressed against his back, kissing his neck.

“You still have glitter in your hair.” Dean murmurs as he mouths just below Castiel’s ear.

The door finally opens, and Castiel laughs as he stumbles inside with Dean firmly gripping his hips. He closes the door behind them and turns to face Dean, pressing him against the door as he attacks Dean’s mouth. His fingers threading through Dean’s hair. Both giving as good as they get, neither wanting the kiss to end. Castiel traces one hand down Dean’s arm and laces their fingers together. Stepping back, he tugs Dean to follow him. Dean doesn't hesitate and allows Castiel to lead him to his bedroom. 

No words were spoken as Castiel slowly unbuttons Dean’s shirt, kissing the exposed skin revealed behind each button. Dean shivers. Castiel continues his ministrations until Dean's shirt is on the floor. 

“Cas” Dean whispers. His hands fisting the hem of Castiel’s t-shirt, knuckles pressing against his warm skin. Cas nods and Dean pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor with his own shirt. Dean meets Cas’s mouth as soon as the t-shirt is out of the way. He pulls Cas by the hips, walking backward until his legs find the bed. Dean lays back on the bed, bringing Cas down on top of him. They kiss hot and heavy, hands searching and touching the exposed skin. 

Cas unbuttons and unzips his own jeans before groping to find Dean’s zipper. He finally undoes Dean’s jeans and slips his hand inside, cupping Deans hard length through the cotton of his briefs. The sound that escaped Dean’s throat is a mix of a moan and a whimper. Cas loves it. 

Dean wraps his arms around Cas and kisses down his neck, his breath hot against Cas’s skin. He slides his hands inside Cas’s jeans and gripped his ass, causing the pressure between their hips to increase. The weight of Cas on him feels perfect. He spreads his legs so that Cas fits between them and he pushes down on the waistband of Cas’s pants, wanting - no needing them off. 

Cas raises up, his jeans falling to his knees and he pulls on Dean’s jeans. Dean raises off the bed enough to help get his pants down. Cas takes Dean’s jeans off and kicks off his own before leaning down and mouthing his way up Dean’s inner thighs. Dean’s breathing speeds up, and he fists the blanket under him. Cas is busy kissing, licking, and nipping his way up Dean’s chest, across his collarbone and finally worked his way to Dean’s waiting - panting - mouth. 

“God,” Cas breaths out, “you are gorgeous.”

Dean whimpers and kisses Cas, raising his hips to chase the much-needed friction against Cas’s body. 

Cas lets out a shaky breath and reaches to his bedside table for the lube, tugging on Dean’s boxer-briefs and manages to get them both naked without much effort. He pops the cap of the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the viscus jelly; adjusting to line them up and wrapping his hand around both of their hard, aching lengths. Stroking them together. 

Dean arches up into Cas’s hand, his fingers digging into Cas’s ass. “Feels so good, Cas” he barely manages to say as he pants and tries not to hyperventilate. He feels like he’s clinging to the edge and it won’t take much to topple over. His body tensing and needing more, but Cas’s hand and his cock pressed against Dean’s is like pure heaven. 

“More?” Cas asks, his voice deep and rough.

Dean nods, “More,” he gasps.

Cas speeds up and gives a little twist, catching the tip of them as he pumps and gently squeezes them together. 

Dean’s mouth gaping as he thrusts up into Cas’s hand. “Mmfh, C-Cas,” he grunts. 

“You close?” Cas growls.

Unable to answer with words, Dean nods, at least he hopes it's a nod. 

“Fuck, Dean, I’m gonna come.”

“Ysss.” Dean breaths out. 

Cas cums, coating Dean’s chest with white stripes. Dean cums immediately after, feeling Cas’s cock throb against his. Dean’s chest is covered in both their spend. Cas runs his finger through the mess and meeting Dean’s eyes he sucks the cum off his finger. Dean watched wide-eyed, and his dick gives a little kick toward life because fucking hell that was sexy. 

Cas gets up and grabs his t-shirt from the floor, wiping the mess off Dean, tossing the shirt back to the floor in a ball. He lays down beside Dean and props up on his elbow, looking at Dean, smiling and tracing random patterns on Dean’s chest. Dean pulls him down for a kiss. 

“Would you like -” Cas starts.

“Do you want -” Dean says at the same time. 

They both laugh and smile at each other.

“Would you like some water?” Cas asks. 

“Sure.” Dean grins.

Cas heads to the kitchen to grab them both a glass of water. When he returns to his bedroom, Dean has on his underwear and was gathering his clothes. Cas feels a pull of - something - in his chest seeing Dean ready to take off right after they have sex.

“Thanks.” Dean accepts the water from Cas. 

“You - you don’t have to leave, unless you…”

“Really?” Dean asks catching Cas’s eyes “It’s okay if I stay a while? You sure?”

Cas slips on his boxer-briefs and pulls Dean back to the bed. “How do you feel about cuddling?”

Dean smiles and wraps his arms around Cas.

X X X

Dean wakes to the smell of bacon and coffee. He throws on his jeans and ambles to the kitchen. Cas is standing at the stove, wearing a pair of basketball shorts and an apron, flipping pancakes. Dean slips up behind him and kisses his neck, his hands wrapping around Cas’s waist. Cas leans into the kiss. 

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Dean says, voice still rough from sleep. 

“Good morning, Dean. I take it you slept well?”

“Never better.” Dean grins and nips Cas’s earlobe. 

“Ready for some breakfast?”

They sit at the table and begin eating; the silence between them is comfortable. They share glances and silly smiles as they eat. 

“I’m usually not up this time of the day. I normally work until about three am Friday’s - well Saturday morning - and come home and crash for most of the day on Saturday.”

“Oh - am I messing up your sleep schedule? I’m sorry -” Dean asks worriedly.

“NO,” Cas cuts him off, “You’re fine. I don't have to be at work until eight tonight. I can sleep this afternoon. I’m enjoying having this time with you.” 

“Me too, Cas. My latest hook-ups have been just that, hook-ups. None have wanted to hang around ‘til breakfast. This feels real nice.” 

Cas reaches across the table and takes Dean’s hand. “I wouldn’t mind sharing more breakfasts with you, Dean.”

Dean kisses Cas’s knuckles. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Cas.” He smirks at Cas.

Cas frees his hand and chuckles at Dean.

They finish their breakfast and move to Cas’s couch, turning on the TV - but end up making out. After a heavy make-out session, Cas curls up against Dean’s chest, and they actually watch TV until Cas begins to fall asleep. That’s Dean’s clue that it’s time to go. He jostles Cas awake and smiles as Cas rubs his eyes sleepily and yawns. Dean thinks he’s adorable. 

“I should go. You need to rest.” 

Cas lets Dean walk him to his bedroom, he gets into bed, and Dean leans down to kiss him. Dean finishes getting dressed and combs Cas’s hair off his forehead with his fingers. 

“Come see my show tonight?” Cas asks quietly.

“What time do you finish work?”

“One a.m.”

“How ‘bout I meet you here at one-thirty?”

Cas smiles a big toothy smile and nods, “Sounds great.”

Dean leans down to kiss him once more. “See you soon. I’ll lock the door on my way out.”

“See you, Dean. And thank you for a great night and a wonderful morning.”

Dean pulls Cas’s bedroom door shut and waits in the living room for his uber to arrive. He sets an alarm on his phone for midnight. 

He’s already looking forward to spending more time with Cas.


End file.
